User blog:TurtleShroom/OPERATION: UNOWN RUINS RECOVERY PLANS
What is Operation UNOWN RUINS RECOVERY PLANS? In short, it's a Pokemon parody overhaul. Spelled out, it's the U''tter N''amesake ''O''rientation ''W''hile ''N''ot ''R''oyally ''U''surping the ''I''nitial ''N''arratives and ''S''tories, a ''R''ewrite to ''E''ncroach the ''C''anonical ''O''rigins that are ''V''aluable to the ''E''xistance and ''R''unning of ''Y''our ''P''okemon ''L''iterature and to ''A''bsolutely ''N''ullify ''S''kepticism.' I've heard it time and time again: THIS WIKI DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH CP IN IT! With UNOWN RUINS RECOVERY PLANS, I hope to silence some of that. Collectively called "the Unown" (purposely misspelled), and named so for the titular character's reality-warping abilities, I plan to usher in a strong rewrite of our Pokemon parodies, while preserving their shining characteristics. For example, the rewritten Gold would be a snobbish jerk who has a superiority issue, and Nightlife City would have their Mystical Cavern. We have a lot of Pokemon parodies. These are high in potential and are very well written. Articles such as Gold and Nightlife City could, with some rewriting, have immense and untapped potential across the site, and not just in their existing worlds, as they do now. While expanding the PKMN tales, we will also be giving CP's canonical continuity a big boost and tie in Club Penguin to a larger part of Antarctica as a whole, so that we can finally shut up those naysayers who say that we don't have enough Club Penguin. *My basic plan is as follows. The current version, and the Unown. **Our PKMN parodies are loosely- very loosely -based on Card-Jitsu. They throw cards and have elements that trump one-another, like Card-Jitsu. The two branch off there. PKMN parodies have creatures- fully interactive, sentient, talking ones with a noticeable lifespan -that rise from these cards and serve as indispensable friends. ***The Unown plan to delete that latter part. After the Unown are done with it, PKMN trainers are to be an advanced or detailed form of Card-Jitsu ninjas, or a separate but still conforming corps of Card-Jitsu players. No creatures, just cards. ****The difference between canonical Card-Jitsu and PKMN-Jitsu will be basic. It will vary because of location, characters, distribution, elements, and plot lines. In other words, PKMN-Jitsu is stretched across Antarctica (as opposed to Card-Jitsu's CP centralization). **All parodies are to be tied into the rest of the Wiki somehow (most already are). **Right now, Pufflemon professors research the creatures that arise out of the Pufflemon cards. ***After the Unown, all researchers and professors of the PKMN parodies will be swapped to researchers of Card-Jitus. **Sensei currently has little to do with the PKMN card-creatures. ***After the Unown, Sensei will, like in all Card-Jitsu aspects otherwise, have strong influence and seniority in it. CP says that the Sensei is the head of Card-Jitsu as we know it. So be it! **PKMN characters compete in a separate circuit of gyms and leaders, like the parodee. ***That will partially remain. The Unown state that the gyms and leaders will be rewritten to Dojos and sub-Senseis (of course, with different titles and themes depending on their element). They may be gym'nasiums' and coaches, for example. I'm open to suggestions. **There is no Elite Four or Indigo Plateau in our PKMN parodies. ***When the Unown are through, there will be. Sensei could have a relative, or four, to take the place. The Champion would be a Shogun instead of a Champion. **In our PKMN parodies, there are "legendary card-jitsu creatures". ***The Unown will replace that with "super power cards" which are like Level 10 animations, but have effects that last outside of a match. **Team Spaceship is focused solely on controlling PKMN-Jitsu. ***The Unown plans to make Team Spaceship a sprawling villain, somewhat like the UPM (it smuggles puffle tongues like Slowpoke Tails are done in the games and involves itself in crime), but also different (with grunts/minions/goons, Executives, and a more business oriented system with a head leader like Giovanni). It will also have minor Walrus tendencies, like radio hijacking and the exploitation of good creatures or existing facilities to use for evil (like TR did with the Souvenir Shop and Great Basement of Mahogany Town or the Radio Towers of Goldenrod). Team Spaceship will also, fittingly, have a cheesy motto recited by all goons. **Pufflechu isn't described too well as far as his role in the PKMN articles. ***This will not be affected by the Unown. **There are no parodies of Ash in PKMN articles, nor are there any other protagonists or much of anything, really, from the television show. ***There may be after the Unown are said and done. ****If I can get over the perceived perversion of Brock (way to go YouTube for confusing me and depicting it as such), we may get a blind penguin with an obsession for getting a date here, too. Of course, Brock himself isn't blind, but that's what parodying is for. ***Oh, and Professor Oak, too. He's awesome. ****There also needs to be a running tree gag amongst PKMN-Jitsu scholars. Professor Pine will do. **There are dozens of PKNM-Jitsu creatures. ***The Unown will leave it with no creatures, but I'm all-ears for suggestions of incorporation of creatures into PKMN-Jitsu. ****PKMN-Jitsu won't be limited to three elements. It is part of what makes PKMN-Jitsu different from Card-Jitsu. **There is no Unown parody. ***There will be when the Unown are done. I plan to make them BOF employees or products of the BOF designated to preserve and protect the alphabet, or to BE the alphabet. It would explain how human English came to Antarctica. They'll be floating letters, symbols, and Unicode, like the parodee, but with two eyes, and much deeper involvement. ****TSP can have a tie-in to the Unown (because I like the Unown). Perhaps the Unown parody's ruins are buried under the CPW. Or, maybe the Unown just like him because they share similarities in personality, or they have some sort of psychic connection, etc. etc. ****The Mayor hates the Unown. "Those dang bally symbols always float down the hall and knock over my bloomin' cup of coffee, wot! Careless bally parodies, wot wot!" *****Like the actual Unown, they rarely leave ruins and the BOF. They also seem to float around TurtleShroom's palace, because it was built on top of the ruins. '''''These are but some of my ideas. Many more may follow in the commentary section. Now... how do you go about modifying a tale- even deleting whole portions and rewriting motives -without screwing it up? That's why we have discussion. Broadening our PKMN articles will allow for more PKMN parodies and the opportunity for me (and others) to incorporate Gold and friends into their tales, or use Nightlife City as a location, even if we don't get PKMN-Jitsu. It's a wonderful and exciting opportunity. Please, embrace and discuss this below. I'd like to see Gold and everyone else being used a LOT more! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Your snappy talk page link is loading... please wait. † 22:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Leader, please post your opinions in the comment section, not my blog. For the Leader's view, please see this link. Category:Site maintenance Category:Blog posts Category:Important posts